The present invention relates generally to the field of sound devices. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to sound devices that prevent sound quality from decreasing when an external sound device is connected to the sound device.
A sound device that converts analog signals to digital signals and processes them has been traditionally known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,689 has published the technology to (1) convert electronic signals that were input to digital signals with an analog-to-digital (A/D) converter, (2) process signals with digital signal processing (the DSP), (3) add various sound effects, (4) convert processed signal data to analog signals with digital-to-analog (D/A) converter, and (5) generate sound with speaker that is connected with the D/A converter.
When the device, however, is connected with an external sound device that converts analog signals to digital signals for processing, the A/D converter and D/A converter that are mounted on the external sound device create a delay, and a time difference between sound that is generated from a speaker connected with the sound device and sound that is generated from a speaker connected with the external sound device. As a result, sound that is generated from each speaker would interfere with each other and will change sound quality and, eventually, decrease the sound quality.